


Slip Of The Tongue

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Witches curse, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @curliesallovertheplace’s challenge. My prompt was: “What if Dean has no filter/says everything that pops into his head?” (A/N: Be gentle with me, this one is in third person, which I have not written for a long ass time. So it may be awful. I also apologise if I, in any way, butchered the Norweigian language.)





	

 

‘This is stupid,’ Dean muttered, bending low behind the hedgerow as Y/N shushed him. ‘This thing hasn’t killed anyone. It’s destroyed a couple of fences, so why are we hunting it?’

‘Because it’s been a slow week, and I needed out of that bunker before I went insane.’ Y/N didn’t look at him as she spoke, instead turning to Sam who had returned from his reconnaissance mission and was struggling to hide his huge frame behind the hedgerow. ‘Anything?’

Sam shook his head. ‘Mr Dunham saw it three nights ago, but nothing since. Says it looks like a horse.’

Dean groaned. ‘I swear, if we’re dealing with my friend Flicka, you two owe me drinks for the rest of the year.’

‘Stop moaning,’ Y/N growled, before a loud whinny split the night. Dean gave her a pointed look, and Y/N’s stomach dropped at the thought of a failed hunt and returning to the boring drought of cases that was slowly driving her mad. ‘That probably isn’t even…’ Another whinny, closer this time, and all three of the hunters looked up. The sound wasn’t like a normal horse, and Dean frowned at his brother.

‘That sounds a damn Ringwraith,’ he grumbled, as the noise sounded again, louder and harsher. Y/N covered her ears, ducking down as the sound of hooves came down the street, sounding more like a herd than a single animal. ‘Stampede?’

Sam punched his brother lightly in the arm, scowling at him. ‘Shut up.’ He stood, not needing to lift his head far to see over the hedge, and his eyes widened briefly before he ducked down again. ‘It’s a horse.’

‘A horse?’ Y/N clarified, moving to stand up and look herself. As she peered over the hedge, she saw that Sam wasn’t lying, except this was nothing like any horse she’d ever seen. The creature was huge for one, with a pure white pelt, except for where it was dirtied. It’s eyes were brilliant red, and it snorted, sending plumes of hot air out into the cool Kansas atmosphere. But that wasn’t the most terrifying aspect of the animal. Looking down, Y/N took in eight long, muscled legs with startling heavy hooves at the end, and as the horse glanced over at her, it whinnied again, rearing up and slamming four of those vicious looking hooves down on a nice Toyota that was parked neatly on the street.

Red paint crackled and metal squealed as the horse exerted tremendous force on the vehicle, and Y/N ducked back down, clinging to Sam’s arm.

‘I think it saw me.’

A horrible half-whinny, half-roar made Dean jump, and the animal pawed at the floor, creating a trench in the floor with it’s monstrous hoof. Dean pulled a face, shaking his head. ‘That is  _ not  _ Flicka.’

‘I think we should do some research on that thing before trying to fight it,’ Sam suggested, prompting two furious nods from Y/N and Dean. The creature stomped again, and the sounds drew closer, almost as if it was sniffing the hedge.

‘Let’s go,’ Dean hissed, leading the way.

A few moments later, the creature stomped the hedge down, ruining the flower bed behind.

*****

‘What. The hell. Was that?’ Dean asked, the second the door to the cramped motel room shut. ‘I mean, I’ve seen some pretty terrifying animals before, hellhounds being the least of them, but that thing….that thing was Redrum on fucking steroids!’ Y/N chuckled at the analogy, before grabbing her laptop and settling down at the table, unconsciously mimicking Sam. A quick search of eight legged horse brought up a range of myths and legends, all of which had one thing in common.

‘It’s Norse. A Norse legend,’ Sam said, and Y/N nodded, beckoning Dean over to look at her results. She tried to ignore the way his close proximity made her feel when she wasn’t terrified of a huge monster eating her, and pointed at the article she dragged up on her screen.

‘This one,’ she indicated. ‘It’s called Sleipnir.’

‘Maybe not  _ the _ Sleipnir.’ Sam scrolled down, his eyes focused on the screen. ‘Because, you know, Odin’s horse. And he was supposedly grey, not white like the one we saw.’ He looked up, shrugging, ‘But I could be wrong. There’s not a lot of lore on these.’

Y/N hummed thoughtfully, just as Dean reached over and pointed at a selection of text. ‘What about this bit? About a caretaker.’

Sam scooted around from his side of the table, peering over at Y/N’s screen, frowning at the information. ‘Someone who looks after the creature. Like a stable boy, I guess?’

‘Or you know, a Norse god,’ Y/N grinned, nudging Dean with her shoulder. ‘Bit of Chris Hemsworth for a case, that’d brighten things up.’ Dean’s scowl was missed as Y/N kept scrolling through the information.

‘Who’s the girl who plays Sif? Is it Sif? I liked her. Nice boobs,’ Dean chuckled, ribbing Y/N gently, despite the looks you were getting from Sam. Y/N pouted at the younger Winchester, trying to lighten the mood as he rolled his eyes at her.

‘Would you two grow up? You’re like children.’ He turned back to his laptop, clicking away, the room falling into silence as Dean moved to grab a beer from the fridge. ‘Dean, it’s three am.’

‘Your point?’

Sam shrugged. ‘It says here that the sleipnir left in this century, although that might be  _ last _ century, are a race of descendants from the original mythical god steed. Now they’re…whoa…a fiftieth of the size but they can strike a blow with their hooves that can slice a man in half.’ He looked up at Y/N, who swallowed thickly.

‘I’m not good with big animals,’ she pointed out, leaning forward. ‘And that thing was terrifying.’

The other hunter nodded, ignoring his brother as he pulled up the last chair at the table. ‘It looks like Twilight Sparkle has done a bunk from his carer then,’ Dean sipped at his beer, seeing Y/N’s pointed look. ‘What?’

‘You know the names of the characters from My Little Pony?’ She asked, and Sam stifled laughter.

‘Shut up,’ Dean replied, drinking his beer. ‘Hopefully all we have to do is find Mr Ed’s owner and they can wrangled that pony down.’ Y/N and Sam both looked at him, and he groaned at their expressions. ‘What?!’

‘Mr Ed wasn’t even white.’ Y/N pointed out.

Dean gave her an exasperated look, before turning his attention to Sam. ‘Whatever. Do we have any weaknesses on this thing?’

Sam shook his head, grimacing as he shut his laptop. ‘Only thing that can control it is the caretaker. But it doesn’t seem like this creature is violent. Just…big and destructively clumsy. I’m hoping the caretaker isn’t the thing we have to worry about.’

*****

As it turned out, Sam’s high hopes had been dashed. After an hour of searching the last place anyone had spotted the large white stallion, nothing had come up, until screaming was heard from a block or so down the road. Y/N had taken off first, with Dean hot on her heels as Sam brought up the rear.

The screaming was coming from a man who’d left his house, clearly not expecting to find a giant horse grazing on his begonias when he was about to head off to work. He was cowering on his porch as Dean, Sam and Y/N approached, with the beast sniffing at his overcoat. Dean drew his gun first, yelling to get the creature’s attention.

‘Hey, Tornado!’ He yelled, drawing red eyes directly at him. Y/N mouthed the name at Sam, who shrugged at his brother’s knowledge of the horse from Zorro. ‘Dude, run!’ The man on the porch wasted no time taking advantage of the animal’s distraction, scrambled up the steps and back into his house. The sleipnir’s ears twitched as Dean came closer, slowing his pace and raising his gun.

A high pitched whistle split the air, and all three hunters looked to the source, seeing a tall slender woman emerge from the morning darkness. The white beast pricked its ears and snorted, pawing the ground again, dragging up plants and turf alike under its hooves.

‘ Brynjar, rolig.’ The woman soothed, pulled her hood down to reveal strong features and blazing eyes. She was clearly more than human, and Y/N frowned, seeing Dean still cautiously approaching the horse. ‘Tilbake fra ham.’ The woman snapped, and Dean froze, turning his gun on her. She held up a hand, anger evident on her face, and Dean scowled at her.

‘You the caretaker? Rainbow Dash escaped.’

‘Seriously, he watches My Little Pony, right?’ Y/N shook her head, starting to move forward until Sam’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. He shook his head as the woman regarded them both, before looking back to Dean. The horse whinnied and stomped, making Dean turn his gun back on it.

‘Slow it down, Pinkie Pie,’ Dean warned, his voice a growl as the horse turned it’s huge nose in his direction. ‘Whoa, boy.’ The woman rolled her eyes, whistling at the horse again, which only made Dean more nervous. ‘I friggin’ hate horses,’ he growled, cocking his gun.

‘Dean!’ Y/N yelled, knowing this was only going back. ‘It’s not going to hurt you!’

‘Have you seen the size of this thing?’ He baulked, as the woman laughed richly. ‘What the hell are you laughing at?’

‘ _ Engstelig menneske _ ,’ she said, a jewel around her neck beginning to glow. ‘ _ Snakk ditt sinn _ .’ Sam held his pistol up, concern growing for his big brother, as Dean took a step close. Y/N looked between the elder Winchester and his antagonist, not sure what to do. The horse pawed at the ground again, taking a few steps towards his caretaker.

Everything happened so fast. Sam dashed forward, and the horse reared, making the woman laugh loudly as Dean was sent flying backwards by an invisible force. He hit the ground with a thud, as Y/N rushed to his side, not even bothering to look up as Sam let loose as shot. The woman and her horse disappeared.

‘Where did they go?’ Sam yelled, as Y/N helped Dean into a seating position, checking him over. He groaned in discomfort, putting a hand to his head.

‘Fucking Neverland, Sam,’ he muttered, not opening his eyes. ‘My head hurts. God, my ass.’ The comment made Y/N snigger, but she kept her mouth shut as she helped Dean to his feet. ‘People always throwing me around. Pisses me off.’

Sam jogged over, shrugging his frustrations. ‘They just…poof. Gone.’

‘You’re a poof,’ Dean snapped, still clutching his head. ‘I need a drink. Or six. Maybe a thousand. Think we could find a bar that’s still open?’ Y/N looked up at Sam, who sighed, sheathing his gun again just as Dean’s legs wobbled and gave out.

‘Let’s get him back to the motel room and check he hasn’t got a concussion.’ Sam moved quickly, hooking one arm under Dean’s shoulders, helping him balance as Y/N rooted in the older Winchester’s pockets for his car keys. He swayed and leaned heavily on his brother, his lidded eyes focusing on Y/N as she turned away.

‘See that ass, Sam? Fuck, that’s a nice ass,’ Dean grinned, almost like he was drunk, and Sam frowned, setting his gaze on Y/N, who appeared to have not heard the comment.

‘So you’ve told me before,’ the younger Winchester muttered, ‘now, shut up.’

‘You sound like Dad,’ Dean muttered, his head falling forward as his eyes shut. The tone of his voice was petulant, but Sam let it slide, hoping his brother would pass out before they returned to the Impala.

*****

‘This bed isn’t that comfortable. Not as comfortable as  _ my _ bed,’ Dean groaned, rolling around on the mattress. ‘What’s your favourite kind of bed, Y/N? Did you ever have a bunk bed when you were a kid. Me and Sam shared a bunk bed once. He used to like kicking the bottom of the top bunk and waking me up, it was annoying as hell, but then, kids are annoying as hell. I think you were about six then, Sammy, growing up real quick –‘

‘God, Dean! Shut up!’ Sam slammed his hand down on the table as he turned to his brother. No one had had any sleep since they’d returned to the motel, and Y/N was currently underneath the covers, trying her hardest to ignore Dean’s incessant questioning and random stories. He hadn’t stopped talking since the encounter with the horse and its caretaker, and both Y/N and Sam had come to the conclusion that the woman who’d disappeared with the horse had done something to him.

‘You made me jump,’ Dean said, pouting, pulling the covers up. ‘I know I’m annoying you. I’m annoying myself,’ he laughed. ‘But it’s like I have to say these things. I need to get them off my chest or something, before I…I….’ He shrugged. ‘Maybe I’ll explode.’

Y/N made a noise from underneath her covers. ‘You need to get the fact that you once peed in Bobby’s shoes off your chest?’

Dean laughed loudly. ‘That was funny. You laughed too, I saw it. I mean, what would it feel like to explode. I should ask Cas. Cas exploded…a couple of times actually. You like Cas, right, Sammy? He’s stiff and boring, and doesn’t drink, and I’m not sure if he likes ladies because there was this one times with a hooker and –‘

‘Shut up!’ Sam and Y/N said in unison, just as Y/N threw the covers off. Dean didn’t stop his story, carrying on talking as she climbed off of her bed and went to her bag, grabbing something from it. Sam watched as she marched towards Dean, who was still talking, only now about how nice Y/N’s legs were, and how she looked really pissed at him. Two seconds later, she’d wrapped a thick piece of duct tape around his mouth.

‘Why do you have duct tape in your bag?’ Sam asked, frowning.

‘Like you don’t have anything worse in yours,’ Y/N snarked, slapping Dean’s hands as he tried to peel at the tape. ‘This isn’t going to work unless I tie him up. He’s still talking, it’s just muffled.’ It was true, Dean’s jaw wiggled as he kept chatting through the gag, mumbled words making no sense to either Y/N or Sam.

The other Winchester stood up, walking over to him. ‘Could always sit on him,’ he chuckled. ‘He might enjoy that.’

‘Shut up, Sam,’ Y/N grunted, putting her hands on her hips. ‘He’s gonna hate when he realises all the things he’s said.’ Dean was still talking, almost like he was having a conversation with himself, and god knows what random shit he was spewing behind the tape. He looked exhausted, all three of them did, but Y/N was worried about the longer lasting effects of this spell. ‘We have to find the witch and make her reverse the spell. Tell her we didn’t mean any harm to her pet pony.’

Sam snorted. ‘Pet pony? I’d say more a Trojan Horse.’

‘Either way, she’s the only one that can fix Dean. I miss the stoic man of little words.’ Sam eyed her carefully, and Y/N poked her tongue out. ‘You know what I mean. The one who can take a breath between stories.’

‘We need to find the witch and get her to reverse the spell.’

‘That’s a good idea. Always full of good ideas, Sammy. Ever since we were kids –‘ Y/N groaned, watching Dean peel the tape off. He babbled almost happily, like he didn’t feel anything was wrong, talking about how smart Sam was, how he’d always been the brains. ‘Of course, I’m smart too, but Sam is way smarter, like Dad was always going on about how smart he was.’ Green eyes sparkling with wetness as Dean stopped to yawn. ‘Damn, I’m tired. You tired, Y/N? You look tired. Still beautiful though, you always look beautiful, even when you’re covered in bits of monster and –‘ She clapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh hysterically.

‘One of us needs to sleep,’ Sam said, folding his arms over his chest. ‘We can either put Dean in the car, or lock him in the bathroom…’

Y/N shook her head. ‘We can’t just leave him alone. What if this gets worse? What if instead of just saying everything he thinks, he starts  _ doing _ everything he thinks?’ Dean’s tongue laved against her palm and she jumped back, pulling a face as Dean laughed. ‘That’s gross!’ She wiped her hand on her pants.

Dean chortled. ‘But funny. I had to do it. Wanted to see you look all grossed out. Still sexy,’ he sighed the word, as Sam stepped up. ‘So I need to sleep. I don’t feel like I could sleep. I’m exhausted. Haven’t been this tired since that time we went to an asylum and had to pretend to be crazy people and –‘

The sound of Sam’s fist hitting Dean’s temple was louder than anything Dean had said the entire night, but the sound of his head hitting the pillow was almost relieving. Y/N’s posture sagged as she realised Sam had managed to knock his brother out with one punch, whilst the younger hunter shook his hand in pain. ‘That hurt. But at least he’s out.’

‘Thank God,’ Y/N huffed, crawling back into her bed. ‘We’ll look for the witch tonight when it’s dark. Provided she hasn’t disappeared out of our known universe.’ She pulled the covers up, watching Sam amble back over to the table. ‘Make sure you get some rest, Sam. We don’t know how long that punch will keep him down.’

*****

‘God, I suck at this. I want to tell you, I really do. Sam shouldn’t have left me here. I know something is wrong because I shouldn’t be telling you this, and all I want to do is crawl into bed with you. Fuck, Y/N, I’d spend lifetimes worshipping you. Wanna feel how you shake when you come, taste everything you have to offer. Can’t keep jerking off with stolen panties, that’s just not cool.’ Dean’s words were quiet in the motel room when Y/N started to wake, but she didn’t miss a single word of what he’d been saying. Instead of moving, she remained still, trying to deny the effect his uncontrolled rambling was having on her.

‘I mean, look at you. You’re perfect. All curves and sexy thighs, your ass – fuck, I could write songs about your ass. They wouldn’t be Zeppelin class, but of course, no one is that good. Bet your screams would be my favourite soundtrack. Like I know that you love the Braveheart one, but I can’t stand that classical shit.’ Y/N’s eyes opened, her back still to Dean, although he was sat relaxing against her bed.

A long drawn out sigh interrupted his thoughts. ‘My dad would have liked you. Mom would have too. Who wouldn’t, I mean, of course I wish you could have met all those people, but then I wanna keep you to myself. Don’t like having to share you with Sam either. Especially when he teases me because I’m in love with you. And it hurts, when you’re always getting attention at bars, because let’s face it, you are stunning and gorgeous and lots of other words I can’t seem to think of because – is astounding an appropriate word – no, maybe amazing. You’re amazing. You’re, you’re…god, I wish you were awake so I could finally tell you that I don’t wanna let you go, and I wanna marry you and have lots of sickeningly adorable babies with you because they would be adorable, they’d all look like you and be the most beautiful kids ever –‘

He didn’t seem like he was breathing, and Y/N rolled over quickly, reaching out to him. ‘Dean!’ She called, and he looked up, panicked as he kept talking about a white picket fence around the bunker and how they could decorate rooms. Resorted to another method, Y/N almost tumbled out of the bed as she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. He looked shocked at the action, but kept trying to talk against her mouth as she kept encouraging the kiss.

As soon as she pulled away, Dean sucked in a breath and carried right on talking.

‘Your lips taste like candy bracelets. Do you like candy bracelets? I do. I like the sweet stuff. Like you. You’re sweet. Did you mean to kiss me? It didn’t seem to work on shutting me up, but I’m hard now anyway –‘

Y/N groaned, shaking her head as she let her body fall from the bed and against him on the old motel carpet. ‘You’re never going to stop.’

‘- mind you, you always had this effect on me without kissing me, because just one look at you in those little yoga pants you wear and I’m close to coming in my pants. I actually did once, and that was a bitch to hide, because we were on a case so I had to use a laundromat and you and Sam were right behind me –‘

Y/N stood up, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door, turning the shower on full as Dean continued to talk, albeit a little muted through the door. She stripped, jumping under the hot spray as she listened to Dean chatter on about types of dogs he didn’t like, and the way he’d always liked parrots, and that his favourite song was actually Christina Aguilera but he could never admit that to anyone.

Her name being called made her finish up quick, and she wrapped a thick towel around her body before emerging into the main room, where Dean was  _ still _ talking, and apparently now had a new topic: Y/N’s fine ass in a towel that should be a lot smaller according to the brain of Dean.

Sam ignored him, holding up a food bag. ‘Sorry, he was asleep when I left.’

‘It’s okay. He’s confessed his undying love a few times,’ she grinned, but it was tight and uncomfortable. ‘I’ll get dressed. It’s nearly dark.’

‘I think I got a lead on where the woman might be. We can set out once you’ve eaten, and get this sorted.’ Sam glanced at his brother, who was now moaning about his own predicament, and telling himself to shut up. ‘Dude, you’re gonna be fine. Just need the witch to reverse her mojo, then you can be all embarrassed about how you confessed your love for Y/N.’

‘You’re jealous, Sammy. So jealous, I mean, who wouldn’t want a woman like this? She’s gorgeous, beautiful, resplendent –‘ Y/N repeated the word as Sam laughed loudly, and Dean carried on thinking of words that described her.

Y/N threw her hands up. ‘You know what? I’m gonna go get dressed.’

‘- attractive, pleasing, alluring, prepossessing -’

Sam nodded, raising an eyebrow as Dean continued reciting words. ‘You do that and I’ll try and sort out Mr Oxford Dictionary over here.’

‘- as pretty as a picture, lovely, charming, delightful, appealing, oh, ravishing, that’s good word -’

Y/N turned away, grabbing her bag and retreating into the bathroom, still able to hear Dean picking words to describe her. It was almost overwhelming, the way he spoke, his green eyes watching her, still bright despite the obvious exhaustion in them.

‘Gorgeous, no, I already said that. Stunning! She’s stunning. Heavenly. I don’t know if she’d like that one with the angel connotation, oh, how about  _ irresistible _ -’ He wasn’t stopping, and his speech seemed to be speeding up as time went on, like he couldn’t stop to take a breath between each thought he had. Although, it did seem apparent he had a one track mind, and Y/N was the track he was on.

Sam spoke over Dean as Y/N pulled her jeans on, fastening them and fumbling for her shirt. ‘You know you’re gonna regret all this when you’re back to normal.’

Dean cut off suddenly, his thoughts taking a change of direction as Sam spoke, and it almost gave Y/N whiplash with how fast the topic switched. ‘She’s not gonna wanna know me. She’ll leave. Reject me. I know I’m not good enough, I mean, I get people killed, I drink too much, we hunt monsters, I’m dangerous, never gonna be able to give her what she needs -’ He paused for less than a second, sucking in a hasty breath. ‘I’m trash compared to her, she’s everything good and amazing, and she’s smart and sexy, and I’m just fucking, I’m nothing, I’m just a hick with a nice car, and that’s not enough for a woman like her -’ His breathing quickened and Y/N frowned, rushing her shirt on and flinging open the door as Sam crossed the room to Dean’s side. He was still trying to talk, but oxygen was becoming an issue, with his face turning red as he tried to speak.

‘Dean? Dean, come on man, you gotta calm down, you gotta stop.’

It was almost like he was squeaking now, unable to get the thoughts out quick enough. ‘Sam, we gotta do something!’ Y/N said, panic rising in her throat as Dean’s fist curled around the edges of the mattress, his eyes watering as he gasped for air.

‘I can knock him out again,’ Sam said, unsure of himself. ‘I don’t know what else to do.’

‘We can’t leave him here on his own whilst we look for the witch!’ Y/N got to her knees, elbowing Sam out of the way and holding Dean’s face. ‘Dean, you gotta listen. I know it’s hard but just...just clear your mind for me, okay?’ She hadn’t used this technique in years, but it was the only thing she knew to do. ‘Think of a beach. A beach with a sunset.’ Dean nodded, but he was clearly struggling. ‘Sand and the sound of the waves. Birds flying overhead.’

Uncomfortable silence filled the room as Dean closed his eyes, focusing on Y/N’s words. For a long few moments, Sam thought his brother may have passed out, before his eyes opened again, and he started to breath evenly.

‘You’re on the beach with me,’ Dean whispered, keeping his eyes on Y/N.

She nodded. ‘I am. Of course I am.’

‘I’m gonna take you to the beach,’ he continued. ‘I’ll feed you strawberries in the summer, and we’ll swim in the Pacific.’ He narrowed his eyes. ‘And I’ll get to rub sunscreen all over you, and then -’

Sam yelled, clapping his hands over his ears. ‘I do  _ not _ want to hear this.’

Dean blinked in surprise, and opened his mouth, only for Y/N to press her lips to his again, shutting him up for a few seconds. Sam turned, his hands still over his ears, marching out of the motel room. As the kiss ended, Dean was silent, for about two seconds.

‘Knock me out. You gotta knock me out. I’m so tired, Y/N, because all I want is to tell you everything, everything I’ve done, even though you’ll hate me, and everything I want to do, and I wanna make love to you and just have you forever, even though I know that won’t happen because I don’t deserve it, and I’ll never deserve it -’

Y/N reeled back, cocking her fist and punching him hard. The hit had the desired effect and Dean slumped down, still between the two beds, his mouth half open like he was genuinely snoozing. ‘I hope that holds you,’ she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. ‘And you do deserve it, you ass.’

She stood straight, grabbing her boots and yanking them on unceremoniously before heading to the motel room door. Sam was waiting outside, looking nervous as hell.

‘We need to be quick. I don’t know how long he’ll be out.’

‘Did you hit him?’ Sam asked, a little surprised as she nodded. ‘Wow. He’s probably not gonna be happy about that.’

‘If it stops him talking himself to death,’ she muttered, heading for the car.

*****

‘Sam!’ Y/N screeched his name as the horse charged, just as the younger Winchester threw himself into a bush with a grunt, avoiding being trampled by eight sharp hooves. ‘Fuck, over here, you asshole!’ The horse stomped at the ground, clawing the concrete away and snorting loudly, baring it’s teeth as it whinnied at you. ‘Oh shit.’ She turned, running down the street as the sleipnir gained on her, and she took a chance, ducking behind a large black SUV.

The sleipnir hit the other side hard, and Y/N lurched forward, narrowly the crush of two vehicles, but now she was on the ground and vulnerable. The creature trotted forwards, snorting constantly, shaking it’s huge head and Y/N knew she was done for.

‘ _ Brynjar, stans _ .’ The caretaker’s voice rang out loudly through the late night, and Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the killing blow. But the horse-creature stepped back, bowing its head to the floor. ‘ _ Dette er tredje gang, Brynjar. Jeg kan ikke beskytte deg hvis du kjører bort _ .’ The horse whinnied, almost as if it were arguing, and Y/N opened her eyes, sitting up and seeing the woman caretaker a few metres away. ‘ _ Jegere vil jage deg, kjæledyr _ .’

Y/N cleared her throat, raising one hand. ‘Are, er, are you planning on killing us?’ The woman blinked, almost as if she was just realising the existence of another person and Y/N wondered if she understood. ‘I’m sorry, do you speak English?’

The woman smiled. ‘Yes. I do.’ She had a heavy foreign accent but this time around, she didn’t seem so threatening. ‘I am afraid I cannot permit you to harm Brynjar.’

Sam appeared, looking very out of sorts, pieces of bush in his hair. He held his gun, wary of the woman, who simply glanced at him. ‘We weren’t trying to harm him.’ Y/N said, slowly getting to her feet. Brynjar snorted, almost as if he was disgusted.

The caretaker’s eyes narrowed. ‘You are hunters. I know how valuable sleipner pelt is.’

Y/N shook her head. ‘Actually, we were just investigating a case. You’re his caretaker, right?’ The woman bowed her head in affirmation. ‘Well, we know he hasn’t hurt anyone, and obviously he needs to be taken away from such a...er, populated area?’

‘We don’t hunt animals,’ Sam interjected. ‘We just try to help people, and your...pet...seems to be causing a bit of damage.’

‘He is in season,’ the woman said, sounding aggravated. ‘He’s a young tenåring -’ She paused, searching for the correct terminology. ‘I am sorry, my English is not perfect. He needs a mate, and I was supposed to meet a fellow caretaker here, but they did not show themselves. I was preparing to leave the area, when Brynjar escaped.’

Sam frowned. ‘You thought we were trying to hunt him, though. That we would hurt him. Is that why you cursed my brother?’

The woman’s eyes widened. ‘Your brother? I only told him to speak his mind. It should have worn off in a matter of hours.’

Y/N laughed mirthlessly. ‘It hasn’t. He’s...he’s struggling…’

‘Oh my,’ the caretaker shook her head. ‘My apologies. Brynjar is sleipnir, a magical creature. His...imbalance must have affected the curse and extended it. I only meant to distract, I did not intend to hurt.’ She shook her head, seeming very upset by the turn of events. ‘It is fine, I can fix this.’ She reached around herself, into a bag that was concealed beforehand, pulling out a small vile. ‘Get him to ingest this. It will negate any and all effects.’ Y/N glanced to Sam, who nodded and she stepped forward, taking the vial gingerly. ‘I really do apologise. Brynjar seems to cause trouble wherever we go.’

‘Get that back to Dean,’ Sam said, and Y/N nodded. She turned on her heel, as the caretaker turned to Sam, who holstered his weapon. ‘Thank you. I’m sorry we scared you, if that’s any consolation. I’d never hurt an animal though, even if it does have eight legs.’ Brynjar whinnied, rearing his head up like he was thanking him.

The caretaker regarded him for a moment, assessing him, before smiling softly. ‘You are large and firm, much like the men in my homeland. Would you possibly assist me in getting this brute back to his stable?’

*****

Y/N watched Dean from the other bed, nervously waiting for him to wake up. She’d managed to get him to take the potion over an hour ago, and nothing had happened, except for his sleeping seeming to be more natural than concussive. Sam had text, saying he was helping “Aud” with Brynjar, and Y/N had relaxed knowing he was safe.

Dean groaned, rolling over, his eyes opening slowly. ‘Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a truck.’ He sat up, looking around and spotting Y/N reclined on the bed a few feet away. ‘Y/N?’

She waited, seeing his eyes widen as everything that had happened came back to him. ‘Yeah, it was a bit of a ride,’ she commented, not even bothering to hide the amused smile on her face.

‘Fuck,’ he repeated, pressing the heel of his palm into his forehead. ‘I actually said all those things, didn’t I?’

‘You did,’ Y/N affirmed. ‘And I never pegged you for a My Little Pony fan.’

‘I caught Friendship Is Magic  _ once _ , okay?’ He growled, swinging his legs over the bed, and Y/N mimicked the movement, keeping her eyes on him as he shook his head. ‘So, I guess I should apologise. I mean, I know you’ll probably hate me now but -’

Y/N frowned. ‘Why would I hate you?’

‘Because I basically confessed my feelings and then…’

‘You were honest with me,’ Y/N whispered. ‘But you were wrong.’

‘Wrong?’ Dean looked up sharply, confused. ‘Wrong about what?’

She smiled, getting to her knees and shuffling over to stop in between his legs. ‘About not deserving me. Because that would be a massive waste of a chance here. You do deserve me, Dean. And you deserve to be happy.’ He stared at her, stunned as she reached up and cupped his stubbly face.

‘What about all the soap opera drama, kids and white pickets fences,’ he muttered, not moving his gaze from her, unconsciously bending his head down as she stretched up.

‘We can work that stuff out. Right now, I just wanna show you…’ She trailed off, pressing her lips against his, pushing up off of the ground to urge him back onto the bed. He groaned into her mouth, his hands running up the sides of her thighs to cup her ass, pulling her into his lap before his head hit the pillows. The soft grunt he gave as her full body weight landed on him gave her pause, and she pulled back, looking down at him with concern. ‘You okay? It’s been a rough couple of days -’

‘I’m right where I wanna be,’ he replied, cutting her off and pulling her closer. ‘I think I told you enough times. Now, shut up and kiss me.’ Y/N grinned, pressing down into him, whining into his mouth as his hands roamed across her body, like he didn’t know where to stop.

Y/N let her hands grab at his jeans, pushing them down enough to stroke her fingers along the inside of the hem, where Dean’s cock strained to meet her touch. He groaned as her fingertips teased his tip, his hips arching up to meet her. ‘You like that?’ She asked, a shit-eating grin on her face as Dean nodded, his jaw clenching as she repeated the gesture. ‘I bet you’ll like this more.’ She tugged at his jeans, not stopping until they were halfway down his thick, muscular thighs, his cock standing proud from a dark thatch of pubic hair.

Dean’s eyes were fixated on Y/N’s lips as she bent her head, kissing the tip of his cock gently, before sliding her mouth downwards. The veins on his neck stood out as he groaned in pleasure, his fingers bunching the sheets at his sides as Y/N took him in almost all the way, not stopping even when the thick ridge of his cockhead brushed against the back of her throat.

The expletive that left his lips was drawn out and husky, snarled amongst moans of ecstasy, and Y/N didn’t stop, using one hand to wrap around the inch or two of his cock that she couldn’t fit in her mouth and the other to cup his balls, rolling them between her fingers and feeling them tighten.

‘Fuck, Y/N, if you keep -’ His words were interrupted by a guttural grunt and his hands flew to her shoulders as he jerked his ass into the mattress, and Y/N stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes. ‘You are really,  _ really _ good at that. Too good.’ He grinned. ‘But the first time I come with you, I want it to be buried balls deep in that sweet body I’ve lusted after for too long.’

Y/N cocked her head, still lazily jerking him off as she locked her eyes on his. ‘Maybe that potion didn’t work properly. It sounds like you’re still saying what you’re thinking.’

Dean chuckled, wrapping his hand around hers, stopping her from moving against his sensitive flesh. ‘No, it worked. If you heard the things I was thinkin’ right now, sweetheart, you’d be blushing like a virgin at a tittie bar.’

‘There’s the Dean I know and love.’ Y/N purred, slipping her hand out from underneath his, shimmying her pants down. ‘Now, what was that you said about “balls deep”?’ She kicked off her jeans, leaving her thong on and Dean groaned as she rubbed her clothed pussy against his cock and his fingers.

He released his length, placing both hands on her hips and grinding up against her. ‘Sassy mouth.’ Y/N smiled, using one finger to pull her panties to the side and Dean growled at the feel of her bare cunt. ‘Soaked pussy. God, you’re the perfect package.’ He rutted against her, dragging whimpers and moans from her parted lips, before she moved and angled her body against his, easing the thick tip of his cock into her pussy.

She dragged it out, sinking down onto him with an agonising pace, making Dean writhe and shake as he held back from slamming up into her body. ‘You’re gonna ruin me,’ she whimpered, her breath hitching as he pressed against her cervix, fully seated inside her. ‘Forever.’

‘That’s the idea,’ Dean crooned, his cock twitching in her warmth. ‘I’m good with forever.’ He groaned as Y/N wiggled, before his hands tightened on her hips, holding her in place as he started to thrust up into her. ‘Fuck, ride me, baby.’

Y/N nodded, gasping for breath as she start to move against him, pushing up and down on his thick length. Dean grunted as she slammed down onto him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her head thrown back in rapture and the sweetest sounds coming from her lips.

‘Fucking beautiful.’

‘Don’t start that again.’

Dean chuckled. ‘ Gorgeous,’ he accentuated the word with a hard thrust, ‘resplendent, intoxicating,’ another thrust, ‘stunning -’

Y/N bit into her lip before crying out, nodding. ‘Dean, fuck, I’m gonna - I’m gonna -’

‘That’s it, sweet girl, come on, give me everythin’ you got.’ His words were almost snarled as he gripped her hips with a bruising force and slammed up into her, her orgasm triggering his, both of them collapsing into a sweaty, spent heap.

The door to the motel opened, both Y/N and Dean looking up in tandem, seeing Sam silhouetted in the doorway. He froze, seeing both of them half-undressed and tangled together on the bed, and immediately backed his way out of the room, one hand held up in apology as he closed the door.

‘Well, that gives us some privacy until at least midday,’ Dean grinned. ‘How about you get your clothes off so I can fuck you properly?’

‘Was that not proper?’ Y/N asked, giggling as Dean flipped her over on the bed.

He smirked, sliding two fingers between her come-soaked folds. ‘Oh, Y/N. You’ve got no idea.’


End file.
